Créatures de luxure
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: Quel est ce foutu chant ? Et cette salle ? Et mon dieu que sont-ils devenus ? Des créatures magiques... HPDM / threesome SSRLSB


Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens comme prévu avec un Drarry.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !

Titre : Créatures de luxure

Chapitre : 1 seul.

Paring : Drarry et aussi un threesome Severus/Remus/Sirius

Rating : M (c'est peut être exagéré de mettre ça mais bon je préfère pas prendre de risque ;) )

Etat de la fic : finie !

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling...

Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups !

* * *

« Malfoy… »

« Potter …»

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent, baguette en mains, les muscles tendus prêt à lancer le premier un sort pour battre sa Némésis.

Hermione pensa avec une certaine ironie, qu'ils ressemblaient aux cowboys dans les films qu'elle avait vus pendant les vacances en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, qui étaient venus passer deux semaines chez elle. Elle se rappelait de ces cowboys virils, la sueur coulant sur le front, les yeux plissés, avec leurs armes en main pour terrasser leur adversaire, dans un silence absolu. Les deux garçons lui rappelaient vraiment ces hommes de fictions… En beaucoup plus sexy !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Malfoy donnant le signal de départ à Harry qui lui lança un sort d'entrave. Le jeune Serpentard, agile, put éviter le sort pour en renvoyer un au Gryffondor. S'enchainèrent plusieurs sorts. Théodore et Hermione protégèrent les spectateurs d'un bouclier afin de prévenir des sorts perdus. Il faut l'avouer, bien que la guerre fût finie depuis cinq mois, leur permettant de refaire une septième année, les deux Némésis n'avaient rien perdu de leur réflexe et agressivité.

Ils se battaient encore et encore l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils souhaitaient se rattacher au passé. Comme s'ils voulaient une constante dans leur vie. Comme s'ils voulaient se perdre dans leur haine pour garder un contact l'un envers l'autre. La plus sage du Trio d'Or se demandait si cela n'allait pas plus loin que le prétendu haine. S'ils ne cachaient pas autre chose.

Cela faisait seulement six jours qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, et pas seulement un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'une confrontation, si ce n'est plusieurs, se fassent entre les Princes de l'école.

Pourtant on aurait pu croire que les ennemis pouvaient enterrer la hache de guerre après avoir fait front ensemble à détruire Voldemort. Lorsque Malfoy suivit de Théodore, de Blaise et de Pansy, sont venue au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour servir d'espion afin de gagner la guerre, tous le monde avait été surpris. Sauf le professeur Snape, qui étaient auprès d'eux. C'était ce dernier qui les avait emmenés à eux, lui-même espion depuis des années. Maloy et Harry s'étaient rapprochés durant cette guerre, jusqu'à devenir amis, confidents. Ils se reposaient souvent l'un sur l'autre pour supporter l'horreur de la guerre.

Draco Malfoy avait été à l'étonnement de tous, l'espion le plus doué. Occlumens et Legimens de génie, il avait su tromper le Lord de Noir et gagner des informations précieuses pour mettre fin au supplice de la guerre. Personne ne savait comment il avait réussit cet exploit, met dès lors qu'il commença à leur ramener des informations, ils purent contrer les attaques des Mangemorts et Harry tua Voldemort trois mois après.

Perdus dans ses pensées Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix caractéristique du professeur Snape qui écartait les élèves présents de sa trajectoire et s'arrêtait devant le beau tableau qu'était Potter et Draco, prit la main dans le sac. Draco, les cheveux devenus verts et les habits déchirés à plusieurs endroits avait le regard froid tandis que Potter avait les cheveux plus en désordre que d'habitude, dont des mèches rouges parsemaient l'étendu brune. Les habits de ce dernier n'étaient pas en meilleur état que son adversaire.

Le professeur Snape se pinçait l'arrête du nez, dans un geste d'agacement.

« Je vois que Monsieur Potter se croit assez important pour engendrer à nouveau du désordre dans l'enceinte de notre respectable école. Et cela pour la combientième de fois depuis la rentrée ? Pas moins de onze fois ! Chercheriez-vous à battre un record petit imbécile ?!

- Monsieur ce n'est pas…

- Je ne veux pas entendre vos déplorables excuses Potter ! Et pour cela je vous retire donc 150 points, susurra le maitre des potions avec un sourire sadique sous le hoquet indigné des Gryffondor présents.

- C'est injuste Snape ! Malfoy…

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Veuillez vous adresser à mon encontre par un _professeur_ Snape, Potter. Vous viendrez ce soir à 20 heures dans mon bureau. »

Un raclement de gorge attirait l'attention de Snape, qui dut se retourner dans une envolée de cape pour faire face à la personne coupable, qui avait osé l'interrompre dans sa… discussion avec Potter. Son agacement s'intensifia en constatant que Lupin et Black étaient présents. Le premier regardait la scène avec sérieux, fronçant les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement. Le deuxième regardait Snape avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son filleul. Harry lui sourit, heureux qu'il soit présent.

Il avait été dur de le faire sortir du voile. Cela avait été possible grâce à l'acharnement du jeune Potter. Passant une semaine à manger et dormir peu, il avait cherché dans tous les livres de Poudlard, y comprit ceux de la réserve et ceux privés du feu professeur Dumbledore, afin de trouver une solution. Celle-ci se présenta sous la forme d'une incantation de magie noire, qui exigeait une personne en contrepartie de celle rendue. Harry avait fait échapper Bellatrix Lestrange d'Azkaban, et l'avait amené jusqu'au Ministère, afin de procédé au rituel. Ce fut la première et dernière fois qu'il utilisa la magie noire. Grâce à cela Sirius était de retour auprès de lui, vivant et reposé. A la rentrée il avait prit la place de professeur de duel, tandis que Remus avait reprit celui de DFCM et Snape celui de professeur de potions.

« Severus, il me semble que Monsieur Malfoy était l'adversaire d'Harry et qu'il c'est lui-même battu avec autant de volonté que Monsieur Potter »

Snape soupira de colère retenue à l'écoute de la remarque de Lupin. Mais il dû serrer les mains lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Sirius s'agrandir lorsque ce dernier prit la parole.

« C'est pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy perd autant de point qu'Harry, soit 150 points, et devra bien entendu effectuer la même punition que ce dernier. Ils partageront donc la retenue que tu as bien voulue donner à mon filleul. N'est-ce pas Snivellus ?

-Black… La voix menaçante de Snape ne semblait pas faire grand effet sur Sirius, hormis accentuer son sourire. »

Remus les calmait tous les deux en leur rappelant qu'il y avait des élèves autour d'eux et qu'il fallait montrer le bon exemple en cessant ces gamineries inutiles.

« 20 h dans mon bureau Messieurs Potter et Malfoy. Ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Snape partit dans une envolée de cape, que seul lui savait maitriser avec autant d'élégance, laissant ses deux collègues disperser les élèves restant.

_~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~_

Harry, endormit sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondor, fut brutalement réveillé par de l'eau froide inondant son visage. Il sauta de son fauteuil, bien réveillé, prêt à incendier la personne qui l'avait réveillé de cette manière. Dans un coin de sa tête il remercia Dumbledore d'avoir obligé Snape à lui faire une potion pour corriger sa vue, lui permettant d'être tout de suite alerte, sans devoir chercher ses lunettes. Depuis la rentrée, plusieurs filles des différentes maisons de Poudlard, ainsi que quelques garçons, étaient tombés sous le charme de ses yeux émeraude où luisaient une maturité et un charme félin qui ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent.

Il vit Ron avec un verre d'eau vide à la main, faisant un sourire d'excuse tout en regardant Harry et Hermione à intervalle régulier.

« Harry. Si tu ne pars par maintenant tu vas être en retard à ta retenue. Tu as déjà loupé le diner. Ne tarde pas. »

Hermione la voix de la raison. Enfin pour le coup, non seulement il était en colère contre elle, car il avait bien comprit avec les regards de Ron que c'était elle qui avait décidé de son réveil. Et il était agacé qu'on ne l'avait pas réveillé plus tôt ! Il se lança un sort informulé pour sécher ses vêtements et sa tête d'un geste négligeant de la main, sans avoir besoin de sortir sa baguette, avant de courir hors de la salle commune.

Il en oublia sa cape et la carte des Maraudeurs, sortant seulement vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, enfin à sa taille. Sirius et Remus l'avaient trainé de force dans les magasins, où il avait subit une journée de torture pour refaire sa garde de robe. Désormais il en était satisfait, mais il s'était promis de ne plus jamais poser un pied dans un magasin de vêtement.

En courant dans les couloirs des cachots, il percuta violemment une personne. Par reflexe, il saisit les hanches de cette personne pour se stabiliser, mais par le poids du corps contre lui, il finit par tomber entrainant le corps de l'inconnu au dessus de lui. En ouvrant les yeux, qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés lors de sa chute, il remarqua qu'il tenait un Draco Malfoy au regard d'acier dans ses bras. Il avait enlevé le sort lui qui lui avait rendu les cheveux vert, alors que lui n'avait pas prit le temps d'enlever ses nouvelles mèches rouges qu'au final il appréciait. De ce fait Harry pouvait observer ces magnifiques cheveux blond, presque argentés, qui semblaient doux au touché. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, il se donna une claque mentale, tout en laissant Malfoy se relever, pour qu'il puisse ensuite faire de même. Il allait s'excuser avec une certaine réticence lorsqu'il entendit un chant inconnu qu'il lui fit oublier ses excuses. Il regarda à nouveau Malfoy, quand il remarqua que ce dernier était parti, sans lui adresser un mot, à l'opposer de la classe de potion, vers le chant hypnotisant qu'ils entendaient. Il voulu l'appeler pour le faire revenir dans la bonne direction, mais ne put résister à suivre Malfoy et ce foutu chant.

Il prononça le nom de sa Némésis, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, comme si son esprit n'était plus présent. Ou plutôt qu'il était prisonnier du chant. Il savait qu'il luttait mieux que Malfoy, mais pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire demi-tour et oublier ce son si attirant. Ils descendirent comme ça au plus profond des cachots, où plus personnes ne semblaient se rendre vu l'état des murs et du sol. Plusieurs toiles d'araignée étaient dispersaient dans les couloirs et escaliers. La poussière s'accumulait partout, donnant un air lugubre au lieu. Les elfes de maison n'avaient surement pas nettoyés cette partie du château depuis longtemps. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une porte d'où semblait provenir le chant. Malfoy leva la main vers la clenche, mais Harry dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, lui prit le poignet pour l'arrêter dans son geste.

« Malfoy, il ne faut pas. Ce qui est derrière cette porte est puissant. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais. N'ouvre pas cette porte »

Mais Malfoy ne l'écouta pas. Il se libéra de son emprise et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la pièce suivit d'Harry.

La pièce était magnifique. Contrairement aux couloirs et escaliers précédents, elle semblait figée dans le temps. Etrangement, une lumière semblable à celle de la lune éclairait la pièce, bien qu'aucune ouverture ne puisse permettre ce fait. Les dalles propres mais froides du sol faisaient résonner leurs pas. Une grande table avec de la nourriture était disposé au centre de la pièce, comme si cela avait été déposé par les elfes de maison il y a quelques minutes. Des fruits, des légumes, de la viande, du jus de citrouille... Tout ce dont on avait envie. Cela rappela à Harry qu'il n'avait pas encore manger et qu'il avait vraiment faim. Mais il continua à suivre le Serpentard jusqu'au fond de la pièce où une source d'eau s'écoulait. Une cascade, où de l'eau tombait tranquillement, sans trop de force jusqu'au bac. Ce bac semblait être fait de marbre, comme une fontaine. Ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange était l'eau. Elle était parcourue de filaments argenté et doré rappelant deux des couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Malfoy continua son avancé. Devant le bord du bac, il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, ainsi que sa cape et sa chemise. Impossible de s'en empêcher, Harry fit de même, les laissant tout deux en pantalon. Ils entrèrent dans le bac et avancèrent jusqu'à la cascade. Dessous Draco prit la main d'Harry, liant leurs doigts, dans un sourire confiant. Dès lors le chant cessa, laissant les deux jeunes hommes dans un silence inattendu. Reprenant ses esprits, Malfoy lâcha précipitamment la main d'Harry en rougissant, alors que ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

Ils sortirent de l'eau, chacun se laçant un sort pour se sécher. Ils se rhabillèrent et quittèrent la salle sans qu'aucuns mots, aucunes insultes ne soient échangés. Ce qui était un miracle en soi ! Tout à leur pensée, ils ne remarquèrent pas que l'eau dans lequel ils étaient allés avait perdu de sa particularité, en redevenant limpide. Plus aucuns filaments ne parcouraient l'étendue liquide.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la salle de potion où ils auraient du arrivé depuis trente cinq minutes pour leur retenue. Devant la salle se tenaient Snape hors de lui, Sirius avec son éternel sourire sournois depuis sa « résurrection » et Remus les attendant avec les lèvres pincés de mécontentement.

« Messieurs ! Explication ! »

Snape qui parlait sans verbe était très mauvais signe. Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Harry déglutit avec difficulté, en jetant un regard à Malfoy. Celui-ci fit une grimace, en reculant légèrement derrière Harry. Ce dernier, voyant la peur du blond, sentit une envie de protection lui parcourir les veines. Il s'avança donc devant les trois professeurs, se mettant devant Malfoy de façon à ce que leur regard ne soit attiré que par lui. Il s'excusa mais ne donna pas d'explication.

« Harry, peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes autant en retard ? Lui demanda doucement Remus.

- Non. Désolé professeur mais je ne le peux pas.

-Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Il ne le peut pas non plus. Répondit à nouveau Harry se replaçant mieux devant Malfoy qui se colla contre le dos d'Harry, les mains contre ses omoplates. »

Harry sentait la chaleur se dégageant des paumes de Draco contre ses omoplates. Cela lui arracha un frisson de délice, réchauffant son bas ventre. Il était partagé entre l'envie de protéger Malfoy et celui de le posséder à même le sol. Il secoua la tête de façon à garder ses pensées pour lui et se concentrer sur ses trois professeurs. Ces derniers furent surpris du comportement des deux jeunes hommes. Jamais ils n'avaient agit de cette manière l'un envers l'autre.

« Harry pourquoi protèges-tu Malfoy ? Et bon sang pourquoi Malfoy, foutu sang pur, se cache-t-il derrière toi ?! S'exclama Sirius. »

Harry se retourna vers Draco, avant de lui posa une main sur la joue de façon à rencontrer son regard. Il lui sourit avant de se retourner vers son parrain.

« Je ne sais pas Siri'. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. J'agis plus par instinct et je suppose que Malfoy aussi. Je me dois de le protéger... et de le posséder, finit de dire Harry dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Monsieur Malfoy détachez-vous d'Harry et approchez, demanda doucement Sirius.

- Hors de question ! Draco reste auprès de moi. Personne ne doit le toucher. Il est à moi ! »

Sirius se rattrapa à l'épaule de Snape, prêt à s'effondrer de surprise. Son filleul avait non seulement appelé Malfoy par son prénom, mais il le proclamait sien. Plus rien ne tournait rond ! Et Malfoy qui ne disait rien !

Snape, tout aussi choqué, ne lui dit rien pour sa main contre son épaule et son corps reposant contre le sien. Remus, plus lucide, intima aux deux plus jeunes de les suivre à l'infirmerie. Il envoya un parchemin à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard : le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci étant absente et ne rentrant que dans deux jours, sera au moins avertit de la situation à son retour.

Tandis que les professeurs prenaient la tête du groupe, les deux plus jeunes les suivaient d'un pas hésitant, sentant par vagues déferlantes une douleur insupportable se propager dans leur corps, sous leurs peaux, dans leurs veines. Ne le supportant pas, ils crièrent et tombèrent dans l'inconscience.

_~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~_

Snape portait Malfoy dans ses bras, tandis que Sirius faisait de même avec Harry. Remus ouvrait donc la marche après leur avoir conseillé de ne jeter aucun sort facilitant leur transport. Puisqu'ils ne savaient pas quel était l'origine de leur état, tout sort pouvait interférer avec ce qui leur arrivait. Il valait mieux éviter d'aggraver leur cas.

Arrivés devant l'infirmerie avec deux des professeurs qui commençaient à s'épuiser malgré leur endurance physique, Remus toqua trois fois à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre l'acquiescement de l'infirmière Pomfresh. Il demanda à Sirius et Snape de déposer les jeunes hommes dans deux lits côte à côte, dans le fond de l'infirmerie, avant d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh dans son bureau. Celle-ci une fois alerter courut jusqu'à ses deux nouveaux patients, lançant plusieurs sorts de diagnostiques.

En les lisant, elle blanchit de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'assoir brutalement sur le lit d'Harry, étant l'endroit le plus proche où elle pouvait s'effondrer sans se blesser. Les trois autres adultes, plus qu'inquiet, lui demandèrent des explications. La voix tremblotante, Sirius posa les questions que les deux autres se posaient.

« Qu'il y a-t-il Pompom ? Harry vas-t-il mourir ? Et Malfoy ? »

L'infirmière hocha négativement la tête, afin de les rassurer. Mais elle n'était toujours pas capable d'articuler les mots pouvant répondre à leur inquiétude. Remus lui posa les mains sur ses épaules, lui disant de se calmer, de respirer correctement, et de répondre à leurs questions avant que Sirius tombe dans les pommes. Cela lui arracha un sourire, et reprenant contenance elle se releva du lit et fit face aux deux jeunes hommes allongés dans des lits voisins.

« Remus, je souhaiterais que vous alliez contacter la directrice avant que je ne vous explique quoique ce soit. De ce fait elle pourra prévenir les parents de monsieur Malfoy.

- Puis-je prendre votre cheminé pour la contacter ? Ca ira plus vite.

- Oui bien entendu »

Remus revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard suivit de la directrice, avec son éternel air sévère mais juste sur le visage. Elle s'approcha des deux garçons, les regarda quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers Pomfresh.

« Ma chère Pompom, expliquez nous l'état de ces deux garçons, s'il vous plait.

- Bien. Je ne sais par quel sort ou par quelle potion, mais ils ont changés…

- Comment ça ? L'interrompit l'animagus canin.

- Vous le seriez Monsieur Black si vous ne m'interrompiez pas inutilement. Je disais donc qu'ils ont changés. Ce n'est pas un changement bénin puisqu'ils ne sont plus que des simples sorciers. Ils sont devenus des créatures magiques. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous dire lesquels. Ils garderont bien entendus leur capacité passée mais ils ne seront plus humains comme vous et moi. Enfin à deux personnes prêtes dans la pièce bien entendu.

- Pomfresh, petite sotte ! Ne connaissez-vous donc pas le secret professionnel, siffla mécontent Snape.

- Tu n'es pas humain Snivellus ? Qu'es-tu donc ? Demanda Sirius.

- Ca ne te regarde pas sale clébard ! Lupin tient mieux en laisse ton sac à puces où j'en ferai un tapis pour mon salon…

- Severus tous les autres membres professoraux le savent. Il est puéril de le cacher à seulement ces deux là, le réprimanda la directrice de Poudlard.

- A vrai dire puisque je suis un loup-garou, je sais aussi ce qu'est devenue Severus. Il n'y a que Sirius qui n'est pas au courant… précisa Remus. »

Le regard blessé que Black lui dirigea lui fit mal, mais comme il se l'était promit lors de son adolescence, il devait taire ses envies et ses sentiments. Le cabot n'est pas fait pour lui, surtout pas depuis qu'il n'était plus humain. Snape détourna donc le regard pour demander à l'infirmière de finir ses explications.

Lorsqu'il finit sa demande, un étrange événement se produit, faisant hoquetait d'horreur Sirius, tandis que Remus laissa échapper un grondement inquiet. La pleine lune était pour demain soir, il avait donc du mal à calmer son loup qui s'agitait prêt à sortir.

Malfoy était entouré d'une sphère argenté qui le faisait s'élever au dessus de son lit, et dont l'opacité empêchait d'observer l'état du jeune homme. De son côté Harry subissait le-même événement, mais sa sphère était d'une couleur doré.

Pomfresh, voyant les trois professeurs paniquer, leur demanda de se calmer, de prendre des chaises s'ils souhaitaient rester auprès des jeunes hommes pour qu'elle puisse le expliquer le phénomène. S'exécutant, d'un _Accio_ Remus amena des chaises pour eux et Minerva.

« Cette sphère est présente pour que nous ne voyons pas les changements qui sont entrain de s'effectuer sur ces deux jeunes gens. Ils sont isolés afin que la procédure ne soit pas interrompue. Et aussi pour qu'on ne… »

Voyant que l'infirmière ne voulait pas finir sa phrase, Snape a bout de patience lui intima l'ordre de la finir sinon il irait chercher directement les informations dans son cerveau en parfait Legimens. Pomfresh acquiesça avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Cette sphère a aussi cet aspect pour qu'on ne puisse pas… les entendre. Les changements sont très douloureux et il est fort probable qu'ils ont besoin d'extérioriser leur douleur par des… cris, des hurlements. La sphère empêche les personnes extérieures de les entendre pour que nous ne paniquions pas. »

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard d'horreur. Leur fils souffrait le martyr dans cette putain de sphère et eux devaient attendre que cela passe ? Ils avaient décidé d'adopter Harry dès la fin de la guerre. Lorsqu'ils étaient au collège de Poudlard ils avaient eu une relation tous les deux. A vrai dire ils en avaient eu une aussi à trois avec Severus. Puis les Potter moururent, Sirius parti en prison et leur couple formaient à eux trois éclata. Depuis Severus gardait ses distances avec eux, mais Remus avait demandé en mariage Sirius et ils s'étaient mariés pendant la guerre, en toute discrétion. Puis ils avaient adoptés Harry lorsque celui-ci était sortit de Saint Mangouste, suite au combat final qui l'avait laissé dans un coma magique pendant trois semaines. Harry avait accepté, mais d'un accord commun, avait décidé de garder son nom de naissance.

Remus regarda Severus dont les mains tremblaient. Il tenait à Draco plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Bien qu'il ne soit que son parrain, c'était lui qui avait prit soin de lui lorsque le couple Malfoy était absent pour x ou y raisons. Il voyait le jeune homme comme le fils qu'il n'aura jamais. Ayant tiré un trait sur Remus et Sirius suite à son état de créature magique, il ne lui restait plus que le jeune Malfoy comme famille.

Voyant sa souffrance, Remus le fit se lever et le prit dans ses bras. Snape se tendis mais lorsqu'il sentit Sirius se caler dans son dos pour lui aussi l'étreindre, il se détendit. C'était juste pour cette fois. Il pouvait bien se laisser aller pour une fois. Retenant ses larmes, il resserra son emprise sur Remus tout en rapprochant d'avantage Sirius contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils virent que MacGonagall et Pomfresh étaient parties, les laissant seuls auprès des jeunes hommes. Reprenant leurs chaises, ils s'assirent et attendirent que les sphères disparaissent.

_~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~_

Pendant leur attente, Snape décida d'écrire aux parents de Draco pour leur annoncer ce qu'il se passait avec leur fils, bien que la directrice l'ait surement déjà fait. Une heure après, alors qu'ils attendaient toujours, un hibou cogna contre la fenêtre de l'infirmerie.

Il se leva et lui prit la lettre accrochée à la patte. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et l'ouvrit.

« Narcissa, Lucius,

Je tenais à vous informer personnellement d'une tragique nouvelle. Draco est entrain de subir des changements irréversibles d'après l'infirmière de Poudlard et Dumbledore. Il devient une créature magique. Nous ne savons pas à l'heure actuelle, quel type de créature magique il devient, mais si vous le souhaitez je vous tiendrais informé de son évolution.

Cordialement,

Severus Tobias Snape. »

Il fronça les sourcils constatant qu'ils lui avaient juste renvoyé la lettre qu'il avait lui-même écrit. Puis il retourna la lettre et vit quelques mots griffonnés rapidement, qui lui firent lâcher celle-ci.

Interloqué par sa réaction Sirius ramassa la lettre pour la lire avant de retourner à son tour pour voir la réponse des parents de Malfoy.

« Il est renié. Cela est officiel. Il recevra une lettre du ministère ce matin confirmant mes propos. Il n'est plus notre fils.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy »

Sirius fut déçut de la réaction de sa cousine et de Malfoy senior. Bien sur ils n'avaient jamais été des parents exemplaires. Même pas des personnes bonnes. Ils avaient échappés à la prison d'Azkaban et au baiser des Détraqueurs grâce à leur relation. Mais au point de renier leur unique fils juste parce qu'il n'était plus ce qu'il considérait comme un Sang-Pur… C'était juste déplorable !

Il passa la lettre à Remus tout en posant une main sur la cuisse de Snape, lui montrant son soutien et sa présence. Les heures à venir aller être dur pour tout le monde, mais tout particulièrement pour le jeune Malfoy.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit la main de Snape se poser sur la sienne, comme s'il voulait la garder prisonnière afin qu'elle reste à jamais à sa place. Il remarqua que son ex amant avait la tête baissé et qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Avec étonnement, il vit deux canines impressionnantes dépasser des lèvres qu'il mordait.

« Severus…

- Black, sais-tu pourquoi j'ai refusé de refaire partie de votre couple ? Pourquoi j'ai refusé votre demande en mariage ?

- Non. Explique-nous s'il te plait…

- Je ne suis plus humain ! »

Severus se leva, agité, et fit les cents pas, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Non seulement je ne suis plus humain, mais en plus je suis mort ! Je suis un vampire Black. Comment veux-tu que le loup de Lupin l'accepte. Avant ma transformation je pouvais être parfois un dominé mais là je ne peux plus. Je ne peux être qu'un dominant. Et je ne vous apporterai rien de bon. Si j'avais recommencé une relation avec vous deux, vous auriez été mes calices. Et Lupin aurait du se laisser dominé. C'était juste impossible. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un putain de mort, suceur de sang avec vous ! »

Remus se leva vivement et gifla fortement Snape. Le loup était vraiment moins patient à cette époque du mois. Il sentit Sirius se placer dans son dos pour l'étreindre de manière à le calmer. Cela fonctionna, il put donc s'adresser calmement au vampire.

« Severus, tu es un idiot. Et ne me feule pas dessus ! Sirius et moi t'aimons ! Tu aurais put nous parler de ce que tu ressentais et nous serions actuellement mariés tous les trois ensemble. La seule chose sur laquelle tu aurais pu protester était le fait qu'Harry soit devenu notre fils. Mais je sais que tu apprécies plus notre fils que tu le prétends. Tu ne sais juste pas comment changer pour qu'il t'apprécie. Alors maintenant écoute moi bien… Mon loup aurait accepté d'être dominé tout bêtement parce que je ne suis pas fait pour être un alpha. Il est vrai que je dominais presque toujours durant notre adolescence. Mais cela peut changer. Tant que Sirius reste notre dominé alors tu pouvais être notre dominant ! »

Snape hochait la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il ne pouvait accepter ces mots. C'est pourquoi Sirius se détacha de Remus et se plaça entre les deux hommes de façon à être face à Snape et dos à Remus. Il leva sa main pour caresser la joue meurtrit par la colère de Remus.

« Tu sais Remus a raison. J'ai beau avoir un caractère difficile, j'accepte d'être votre dominé. Alors revient nous Severus. Ne nous prive pas de toi. Nous avons autant besoin de toi, que tu as besoin de nous. Laisse-nous devenir tes maris et tes calices. »

Ne pouvant articuler un mot, Snape prit Sirius par la taille et posa une main contre sa nuque en plaquant violement ses lèvres contre celle de l'animagus canin. Celui-ci se détendit et le laissa investir sa bouche dans un baiser dominant et passionné. Remus se colla contre le dos de Sirius avant que Severus ne ravisse sa bouche à son tour. Bien que moins soumit à la domination du professeur de potion, il lui laissa tout de même être le dominant de leur échange.

Satisfait Severus sourit. Un de ces sourires si rares et si magnifique. Il accepta de se marier avec eux et qu'ils deviennent leurs calices. Puis il regarda en direction des garçons.

Ils se rendirent compte tous les trois que les sphères avaient disparus et que les deux garçons avaient énormément changés durant la nuit.

Draco avait les cheveux longs, lui arrivant sur le bas de ses reins, d'une couleur argenté, presque blanche. Sa peau était diaphane et son corps avait prit un aspect plus androgyne, rendant les traits de son visage plus fins et les muscles de son corps plus secs.

Harry avait les cheveux légèrement plus long, jusqu'aux épaules. Les trois adultes constatèrent avec ironie qu'il avait gardé les mèches rouges que Draco lui avait faites lors de leur dernière bagarre. Il avait grandit et ses épaules s'étaient élargis. Sa mâchoire était plus carrée et il avait perdu tous les traits enfantins pour devenir un homme nettement plus viril.

Les laissant se reposer, ils se rassirent tous les trois sur leur chaise afin d'attendre leur réveil. Snape regarda tout de même ses compagnons retrouvés et d'un sourire léger il leur précisa que leur couple ne serait pas officiel tant que Draco et Harry n'auraient pas trouvé un équilibre dans leur nouvelle vie. Remus et Sirius approuvèrent son choix. Puis le silence se fit dans la salle, accompagné seulement des respirations lourdes des deux jeunes hommes.

_~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~ HPDM ~_

L'esprit encore dans le coton, les paupières lourdes, Harry se réveillait difficilement. Il sentait sur son bras le poids d'une main. Cette main qui, le matin durant les vacances, venait le secouer pour qu'il se lève pour déjeuner. Cette main douce mais ferme appartenait à Remus. Il sentait un effluve ensorcelant. Respirant plus profondément, il nota que cela ne venait pas de sa droite où Remus se tenait. Cela venait de sa gauche. Une odeur de mangue et de miel. Une odeur exotique et piquante réveillant ses sens. Attirant inexorablement tout son être vers lui. Le rendant dur et désireux de posséder l'être qui le rendait fou avec seulement son odeur. Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux. Une fois habitué à la lumière qui lui brulait la rétine des yeux, il vit un plafond blond. Ce plafond blanc qu'il connaissait par cœur après plusieurs années à le contempler. Celui de l'infirmerie.

Dès lors, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent. La bagarre contre Draco… Non ! Malfoy. Le chant. La chute d'eau. Le chemin menant jusqu'à leur retenue. Des instincts envers Dra… Malfoy qui lui était quelques heures avant inconnues. La douleur infernale qui lui avait brulé les veines, qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. En entendant son prénom, il se retourna vers Remus. Ce dernier lui demanda comment il se sentait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de répondre. A moins qu'il n'en avait juste pas le courage. Il y avait juste cette odeur entêtante qui l'appelait, qui lui suppliait de prendre avec force le corps de la personne qui s'y rattachait.

Suivant cette odeur, il se leva de son lit, passa devant Snape et Sirius, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il paraissait bien proche, comme Sirius l'était avec Remus en public, et marcha pas par pas vers l'odeur. Il s'arrêta devant un lit, où un jeune homme magnifique reposait. Il le détailla un instant dans le silence pesant que les adultes et lui avait imposait inconsciemment. Cet homme, qui semblait avoir son âge lui rappelait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'important…

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sa grimace aurait pu faire rire Sirius, s'il ne s'était pas fait pincé chaque cuisse par Remus et Severus. Dans un souffle incrédule Harry laissa échapper le nom de sa Némésis. Il leva sa main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux argenté derrière l'oreille de son propriétaire, avant de déposer doucement sa main sur la joue de Draco pour la caresser dans un geste tendre dont il n'avait pas conscience. Le jeune Serpentard appuya sa joue plus fortement contre la paume du Gryffondor, en chuchotant un « Harry » dans son sommeil.

Choqué, ce dernier se recula. Cette odeur venait de Malfoy. Ce foutus gosse imbu de lui, qui lui avait pourrit sa scolarité. Comme il détestait aimer cette odeur, aimer l'apparence de ce connard, aimer sa voix sensuelle…

Il repartit s'assoir sur son lit. Une fois installé, il sourit en voyant les trois hommes. Lorsque Snape vit son regard s'attarder sur sa main qui était resté sur la cuisse de Black, il la retira vivement comme si elle l'avait brulé. Il le regarda d'un regard de défi. Mais Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait leur relation. Après tout il voulait seulement le bonheur de ses deux pères d'adoption. Par contre il allait avoir quelques difficultés à communiquer avec Snape. Ils s'étaient détesté trop longtemps pour que tous se passent sans heurtes. Severus, ayant comprit le message, détourna les yeux afin de fixer son regard sur Draco. Harry fit de même et serra ses dents, contractant sa mâchoire. Cela l'agaçait de voir son ennemi dormir comme s'il était mort… Il voulait voir ses yeux ! Il voulait le voir vivant, le fusiller du regard. Il voulait que sa putain d'érection parte. Il voulait se plonger âme et corps au sein de ce connard. Il voulait cesser de souffrir à force de contrôler ses pulsions. Il voulait tellement de chose. Tout plutôt que ce silence insupportable.

« Malfoy ! Cesse de dormir. Réveille-toi immédiatement. »

Son voix était plus roque que dans sa mémoire. Mais il fut satisfait en voyant que l'ancien blondinet lui avait obéit. Il avait papillonné des yeux, laissant voir ses orbes d'orage. Il suivit dans ses yeux le même cheminement qu'il avait fait lors de son réveil. Il aimait constater que lorsque Malfoy venait de se réveiller, il n'avait plus ce masque d'arrogance. On pouvait lire toutes ses émotions… Il était magnifique.

Furieux de ses pensées, il se leva de nouveau et s'avança vers Draco. Ce dernier, à chacun de ses pas vers lui, semblait plus que surprit. Il se leva à son tour, et sans chercher à bloquer son impulsion, il se glissa dans les bras de Potter, pour sentir plus fortement cette délicieuse odeur.

« Drake ?

- Harry. Tu sens si bon…

- Je sens quoi ?

- Le tilleul. Le tilleul avec de la vanille.

- Tu sens la mangue et le miel… Allonge-toi sur le lit Drake. »

Malfoy obéit avant qu'Harry se jette sur lui, en lui enlevant ses vêtements, lui laissant seulement son boxer comme rempart à son désir. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, entrechoquant leurs dents. Il mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur de l'argenté afin d'investir sa bouche de sa langue dominante. Ils échangèrent un baiser les laissant essoufflés. Harry entendait, en fond sonore des voix, mais il s'en fichait. Il sentait son dragon qui se frottait sensuellement contre lui, entrechoquant le hanche et leur désir. Des gémissements de satisfaction et de plaisir sortaient de leurs lèvres. Harry le voulait tant. Il voulait son compagnon tout de suite. Se fondre en lui.

Au moment où il voulu entreprendre ce souhait, il sentit son corps être immobilisé ainsi que celui de Draco, puisqu'il ne bougeait plus. Un sort leur avait été lancé. Surement un _Petrificus Totalus_. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge. Quelqu'un avait lancé un sort à son compagnon. Ce quelqu'un allait souffrir.

Laissant les voix l'atteindre, il reconnut la voix de Remus lui dire de se calmer, qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait du mal à Draco. Ils voulaient seulement leur parler pour qu'ils comprennent tous les deux ce qu'il se passait. Il vit Snape posait une fiole contre les lèvres de Malfoy, où une potion ocre s'échappa dans sa gorge. Les yeux de son doux compagnon, une fois la potion prise, s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Un nouveau grondement sortit de la gorge d'Harry, face à cette constation. Qu'avait fait la Terreur des Cachots à son compagnon ?! Une fiole identique lui fut administrée.

Retrouvant ces esprits, il comprit l'horreur de la situation. Non seulement il avait faillit baiser… non pire ! Faire l'amour à Malfoy mais en plus cela devant ses parents et Snape. Il voulait mourir…

Libéré du sort d'entrave, il s'éloigna vivement de Malfoy en s'échangeant un regard de dégout. Ils se rhabillèrent tout deux en silence. Puis Harry se retourna vers Remus, en rougissant. Mais alors qu'avant il aurait baissé les yeux de gène devant le loup-garou, là son instinct ne l'aurait pas permit. Il était le dominant de Draco. Personne ne lui ferait baisser les yeux de gène alors qu'il voulait juste s'unir à lui… Putain ce que ces pensées contradictoires l'épuisaient !

« Remus, explique nous tous ce que tu sais. »

Face à cet ordre, le loup garou gronda. La pleine lune était pour ce soir et personne hormis son compagnon vampire ne pouvait lui donner des ordres sur ce ton. Mais il reprit sa respiration calmement, ne pouvant faire du mal à son louveteau.

« Monsieur Malfoy et toi vous avez été transformé en créature magique… Définitivement. Et d'après vos réactions les prochaines semaines ne vont pas être simple. Vous aurez pu être des vampires ou des loups garous… Ca au moins on sait gérer ! Mais non il a fallut que vous soyez devenu un incube et un succube ! Je me fais trop vieux pour ces conneries… »

Remus passa une main lasse sur son visage. Les mots de celui-ci avait blessé Harry. Habituellement, Remus n'était jamais vulgaire… Il avait l'impression de décevoir son mentor, son père. Mais il ne pouvait tolérer de laisser aller sa peine devant des témoins. Il serra donc la mâchoire et demanda ce qu'était les succubes et les incubes.

« Monsieur Potter ne faite pas cette tête là. Vous n'avez ni déçut ce foutus loup garou qui ne sait pas exprimer correctement ses sentiments envers son nouveau fils, ni le foutu cabot qui n'ose pas ouvrir ses lèvres pour vous rassurer.

- N'entrez- pas dans ma tête Snape !

- C'est professeur Snape pour vous Potter. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour vous comprendre. Vous ne savez juste pas cacher vos sentiments. Une dernière chose : Remus peut tolérer que vous lui parliez sur ce ton mais moi je ne le peux pas. Je suis moi-même une créature magique Potter et de ce fait j'ai moi aussi certain instinct… dominant, semblable au votre. Une bataille entre nous ne serait pas très glorieux donc maitrisez-vous. Vous n'êtes plus un enfant !

- Parrain ?

- Qu'il y a-t-il Draco ?

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que vous étiez une créature magique !? Je ne suis pas comme mes parents. Tu le sais bien ! Je n'ai pas les mêmes idées rétrogrades qu'eux.

- Tous simplement par ce que c'est récent. Cinq mois avant la bataille finale, le Lord Noir s'est rendu compte de ma traitrise. Pour se venger il m'a enfermé dans les cachots où j'ai été torturé pendant des jours, avant qu'il ne me laisse en tête à tête avec un vampire affamé. Il m'a mordu et m'a tué. Je me suis transformé en vampire et afin de vivre j'ai du tuer le vampire qui m'avait transformé. »

Bien que Snape eu expliqué son histoire d'un ton neutre, Sirius fut horrifier de comprendre que non seulement son ancien amant avait été fait torturé des jours, mais il était aussi mort durant son processus de transformation en vampire, alors qu'il avait été affaiblit durant sa détention. Il se colla contre son dos, et enserra sa taille tendrement pour lui montrer son soutien, sa présence. Snape le laissa l'enserrer un moment avant de s'écarter de lui et reprendre ses explications.

« Bien. Puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir apprit correctement vos cours, je vais vous expliquer ce que vous êtes devenus. Les incubes et les succubes sont des créatures magiques immortelles, tous comme les vampires et leurs calices. Les incubes sont uniquement des hommes. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas rencontré leur compagne ou compagnon, ils se nourrissent de la force vitale des humains par le plaisir charnel. Ils dégagent une aura de séduction irrésistible avec laquelle il piège ses proies. Leur compagne ou compagnon sont nécessairement des succubes, car seulement les succubes peuvent supporter les incubes et leur désir sexuel constant ainsi que leur domination absolu dans leur vie sexuelle. Difficile de trouver les membres de vos espèces, certains passent leur éternité à chercher leur âme-sœur. Vous avez au moins la chance, enfin en quelque sorte, de vous êtes trouvé tout de suite tous les deux, car vous êtes des espèces rares, en voie de disparition. Revenons donc aux succubes. Ils peuvent être un homme ou une femme. D'un naturel dominé, ils attirent leurs proies et leur compagnon par leur aspect délicat et leur voix enchanteresse.

- Bref pour faire plus cours, Severus vous dit que vous êtes des âmes sœur, ce qui est évident vu vos réactions précédentes, que vous êtes des créatures sexuelles qui ne pensent qu'à baiser. Il parait aussi évident que Malfoy est devenue le succube alors qu'Harry est l'incube, expliqua plus rapidement Sirius.

- Je ne veux pas être un putain de dominé ! Je suis un Malfoy !

- Draco je voudrais te parler en privé. Suis moi, lui intima Snape. »

Le maitre des cachots et le jeune homme s'écartèrent légèrement du groupe. Le premier fit assoir Draco sur un des lits de l'infirmerie avant de le fixer un moment dans les yeux. Le jeune Serpentard, ayant comprit que la nouvelle de son parrain aller être difficile à encaisser serra les dents et hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à l'entendre.

« Draco… Tiens. Lit cette lettre. C'est celle que j'ai envoyé à tes parents pour leur annoncer ton nouveau statut. Au verso ils ont noté leur réponse. »

Celui-ci prit la lettre des mains de son parrain, et lit silencieusement la lettre de ce dernier avant de la retourner pour lire la réponse de ses parents. Il devint livide et ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Un gémissement de détresse s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses parents l'avaient renié. Il n'était plus un Malfoy. Il n'avait plus de nom.

A travers ses larmes, il vit son parrain décollé du sol pour percuter le lit voisin, avant que des bras rassurant se referment autour de lui.

« Drake calme toi ! La potion que Snape nous avait donné avait calmé mes instincts mais là tu les mets en ébullition… Chut respire calmement. Je suis là. Cale ton rythme au mien. Tout va bien. Respire Drake… »

Harry continua à lui murmurer des mots rassurant jusqu'à ce que Draco somnole au creux de ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'au lit de l'infirmerie qu'il avait occupé avant son réveil, et les allongea tous les deux de façon à ce que son compagnon repose contre son torse.

« Maintenant expliquez moi ce que contient cette lettre pour l'avoir mit dans cet état. »

Sa voix était menaçante. Il voyait bien Remus et Snape tenter de contrôler leur créature, mais il s'en fichait. S'il devait se battre contre les deux, il le ferait tant qu'il a sa réponse. Personne ne doit toucher à Draco !

« Harry, tu dois mieux te contrôler. Tu vois que Remus et Severus arrivent à contrôler leur instinct alors tu dois faire de même. Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils réagissent aussi bien si tu continus sur cette voie. Tu viens tout de même d'envoyer un de mes compagnons cogné durement contre un lit, juste par colère. Si je faisais la même chose à Draco, que je sois ton père ou non tu m'aurais fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Tu comprends ?

- Oui… Désolé. Je ne parviens par encore à me contrôler mais je vais faire des efforts. Maintenant, s'il te plait, explique-moi Siri'.

- Drago a été renié par ses parents. Il n'a plus de nom. Un sorcier sans nom, qu'importe son nom, est un sorcier vulnérable, mit en marge de la société. Voilà pourquoi Draco a réagit aussi vivement.

- Je vois… Il portera le mien dans ce cas. »

Harry sentit son Serpentard resserré la poigne sur son haut, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Potter tu pourrais tout de même me demandé mon avis… Rien ne te dit que j'ai envie de porter le nom de mon foutu ennemi.

- Nous ne sommes plus ennemi Drake. Tu es mon compagnon. Je me sens déjà changer. Je me sens tomber sous ton charme. Et durant la guerre, pendant que tu étais espion, nous avions réussit à nous entendre. Nous étions devenus même amis ! C'est toi qui as voulu reprendre cette guerre au sein de Poudlard. Sinon tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que la situation présente ne te dérangerais pas tant que ça. Il m'aurait fallut peu pour tomber amoureux de toi durant la guerre. Et cette ligne je la sens s'effondrer aujourd'hui. Laisse-nous du temps.

- Je ne suis pas pour toi Potter !

- Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?!

- Ca ! répondit Draco hargneusement en lui montrant la marque noire laissé par Voldemort à ses Mangemorts. A cause de cette foutus marque je ne serais jamais pour toi. Moi je t'aimais Potter ! Tu m'entends ! Je t'aimais déjà durant la guerre ! Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai la marque. J'ai perdu ma fortune, mon nom. Je ne suis plus rien stupide Griffondor. »

Draco essaya de se dégager de l'étreindre d'Harry pour se relever, mais ce dernier resserra ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Drake, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Aime-moi à nouveau. Aime-moi de toutes tes forces et je t'aimerais plus que n'importe qui. Nous sommes âmes-sœurs pour l'éternité. Je ne te laisserai jamais t'échapper de mes bras. Tu seras à moi pour toujours comme je serais tiens.

- Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que je sois un ancien Mangemort Potter ! Putain je suis sale ! Tu ne dois pas coucher avec moi ! Tu ne dois pas me toucher tu comprends ?

- Tu n'es pas sale Drake… Ton odeur est délicieuse.

- NON ! Potter comment crois tu que j'ai été le plus doué des espions ? Comment crois tu que j'ai réussit à vous ramener autant d'information sur le Lord Noir ?! J'ai été une putain. J'ai été sa pute, son gigolo personnel Harry ! Tu ne peux pas me vouloir…

- Tu n'es pas un gigolo Draco. Ton corps et ton âme sont parfait à mes yeux. Durant la guerre nous avons tous fait des actes qui nous rongent de l'intérieur. Personne ne sait commet je l'ai tué Draco. Et bien je vais te le dire ! J'ai brisé son bouclier à l'usure et ensuite au lieu de l'achever d'un sort, j'ai prit une dague et je l'ai plongé encore et encore dans son corps. Je n'ai pas réussit à contrôler ma rage. Je les frapper jusqu'à ce que mon corps et le sien soient recouvert d'une robe rouge façonné de son sang. Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de force. Ensuite j'ai fait disparaitre son corps et je suis revenu, vivant et vainqueur. Me trouves-tu sale pour autant ? Penses-tu que je sois un monstre ?

- Non tu es un foutu Griffondor. Tu es tous ce que tout le monde devrait être crétin.

- Alors Drake si tu ne me trouve pas horrible, tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser pour ce que tu as fait. A ta manière tu nous as tous sauvés… En y réfléchissant, je me demande comment je ne pourrais pas t'aimer.

- Tu n'es qu'un Poufsouffle refoulé Potter…

- Peut-être mais cela est de ta faute… Drake, nous serons heureux. Dès aujourd'hui tu porteras mon nom, en tant qu'époux et compagnon de vie. Tu auras accès à ma fortune, qui est depuis la fin de la guerre équivalente, si ce n'est supérieur, à celle des Malfoy Je te rendrais heureux mon Ange. Alors sois mien…

- Très bien Potter. Après tout je peux bien t'accorder cette faveur… »

Harry esquissa un sourire, en entendant l'arrogance attendrissante de son succube. Il avait un compagnon désormais. Voldemort était mort laissant son futur sans nuages menaçant. Ses pères avaient retrouvés leur ex-amant, reformant leur couple avec la chauve-souris des cachots. Il pouvait désormais entrevoir un futur qui lui plaisait, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé il y a quelques jours.

Une chose était sure : dès que cette foutu potion aura cessé de faire effet, il lui fera oublier la guerre. Il lui fera oublier Voldemort. Il honorera le corps de son compagnon encore et encore. Avec amour. Avec tendresse. Avec passion.

Pour l'éternité.

* * *

Une petite review ?

Comment vous avez trouvez l'histoire ?

Je pense que c'est une de mes plus réussit même s'il n'y a pas de lemon...

Bisous !


End file.
